


Hand in Hand

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars
Genre: #RFRDrabbleMeThis, F/M, Faux wedding, Force Ghosts, Gen, Not How the Force Works, diversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: This is another Drabble for RFR





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Drabble for RFR

Static crawls across the floor before the ceremony, charging the air, changing their dynamics. Both Ben and Rey’s attention shifts around their space minimally. Both in light distress for very different reasons. 

For Rey it’s being in the presence of the entire planet’s First Order’s military. Every last service member had been expected to show leaving their strongholds unarmed. It’s not to say technological advances hadn’t been made after Star Killer Base was destroyed. Plans were made to eradicate their failures, making surveillance an easier task, what with remote operated stations and detonations now, who really needed to use droids anymore? 

The hall fills with enough force ghosts to rectify this wrong, making it hard to focus on why they were there in the first place. This was a diversion. The only distraction they could think of to get everyone in one place as ordered by the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren himself, but as the ghosts appear Rey suddenly doesn’t know what to do first. What were her lines? 

Ben must know since he can feel her shift through their bond. 

“I told you not to invite them,” Ben complains walking hand in hand with his bride. 

“Do you really think they didn’t know?” Rey retorts. “It’s not like I control the force—you should know that being a user too.“

“I?” Ben stops, a change in the air has him engaging his lightsaber. “Kriff, he’s here.”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

The moment something other than Ben’s hand touches her’s Rey’s engaged those in attendance.

“Who’s there?” she asks gritting her teeth to hide her question. 

“Luke.”

He isn’t as present as they can feel. His form hasn’t taken shape but the light behind them begins to glow brighter than their lightsabers, hot and white like Ben’s knuckles around his hilt. 

Like appears first to Rey pressing his finger to his lips but Ben sensed him already. 

“I’m going to kill him,” he repeats over and over again.

“You can’t kill a force ghost,” she reminds him. “It’s never been done before at least.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No, it’s a fact.”

“Because I could.”

Luke pokes his head between the two of them, still invisible to the rest of the crowd saying, “That’s not how the force works.”


End file.
